The Story of Alex
by BunnyMasterMomiji
Summary: A story about a girl named Alex meeting up with Link. This also has some humor in it. I suck at summaries. Link x Zelda romance Lots of OCs. Rated T just in case. Yeah, on permenate hold.
1. The guy named Link

a/n: My story's got kicked off for some reason. Sad to say it but **I AM NOT PUTTING LIE DETECTOR BACK UP!!!!** There is too many chapters plus I lost all of my reviews for it. I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any related games. This story first takes place at present time in the year 2004. The story is through the eyes of a girl named Alex.

It was a regular day of school Mr. Brokaw went off the subject of math again and was talking about Japan. I for no reason looked out the window "OH MY GOD!" I said out loud without realizing it.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class Alex?" Mr. Brokaw said with a very mad expression on his old wrinkly face.

"Um… Yeah if you would please look out the window." Mr. Brokaw went up to the window because he didn't have his glasses with him.

"Alex, Mark go out side and see if he's all right." Mr. Brokaw said in a voice that was a bit above a whisper.

"Alright Mr. Brokaw!" Mark and me chanted.

outside of school.

"Alex I think you should see this." Mark said in a death tone.

"Sure what it is it- OH MY GOD AND HE'S STILL ALIVE EVEN AFTER THAT!!!!!" I spat. The young man had to be about 17-years-old and he had three bloody arrows stuck in his green shirt.

"I'm getting a teacher!" Mark told me. At that moment Mr. Matthews was coming out of the double doors that were the closest to were we were which was in the 6th grade hall.

"Mr. Matthews come! Quick! We found something!" Mark sparked.

"OKAY!" Mr. Matthews was being pushed by Mark to come to where the young man was laying.

"We need to get him to the hospital right away!" Mr. Matthews made an obvious remark.

"Well then go call the hospital." I snapped . Mr. Matthews was already gone before I yelled at him.

"Alex… Alex… ALEXANDRIA!" Mark bellowed.

"WHAT!?!?" I yelled back.

"He's waking up!" Mark whispered. The young man slowly opened his eyes. They were a beautiful deep blue color.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"My name… Is Link." He then blacked out again.

a/n: How did you like it? Please review and tell me. Also this is a Alex/Kevin (you'll find out who he is) and a Link/Zelda fic. I'll try to get the second chapter up soon.


	2. The hospital

A/n: I'm amazed at myself I put up the second chapter!!! Oh I'm so sorry for not getting this up soon but school started and I've been busy!

I thought to myself. _"Link… What a weird name!" _Soon a ambulance came an picked us up. Mr. Brokaw came with us. He called are parents to see if it was okay to go to the hospital, they said it was okay, so now we're on are why to the hospital.

"Oh, Mr. Brokaw," I began. "He woke up and told us his name."

"What was it?" He asked.

"Link." Marked piped up. Normally he was loud and obnoxious but he was strangely quiet… I wonder if it had to do anything with what is going on right now. Most likely.

"That's an odd name." Mr. Brokaw blurted out. _No duh, Sir-Point-Out-The Obvious-A-Lot! _I thought that to myself.

Once we arrived at the hospital they had to surgically remove the arrows from Link's side. They must have been in there deep!

A few hours past. Then he finally started to wake up. Mark and me were bent over Link. He started to open his eyes. "Mido, Zelda what are you two doing?" The mysterious guy asked.

"I'm not Mido and she's not Zelda." Mark stated.

"Then who are you?!" Link was starting to get worried.

"I'm Alexandria… but everyone calls me Alex and this short person is Mark!." I didn't want him to call me Alexandria…

"I'm not that short!" Mark hollered.

"Yes you are!"

"You're barely taller than I am!"

"Shut up! Will you?!" Link was starting to get testy. "And where am I?"

"You're at a hospital in Michigan!" I perked up.

"Oh…" Link looked a little unsure. "I GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!!!" Link was seriously starting to freaking out!

"CALM DOWN EVERY THINGS GOING TO BE OKAY!!" Mark yelled.

"NO IT'S NOT!!! HYRULE WILL FALL INTO THE HANDS IF I DON'T GET OUT OF HERE SOON!!!!"

"STOP FREAKING OUT BEFORE A NURSE COMES!!" I panicked! Just then Link pulled something blue and shiny out from one of his pockets and played a pretty song.

"Lets go!" He said enthusiastically.

"But your injured! You can't just get up and leave!" I barked at Link. Link just stared blankly at me and then started to take of his bandages. "DON'T DO THAT!!" I yelled at him, but it was to late he had taken off the bandages… "HOLY COW YOUR HEALED!!" I was amazed!

"You know that song I just played?" Link asked.

"Yeah…" I started slowly trying not to offend him again.

"It's called the song of healing. That song healed me!"

"I think he's crazy!" I whispered to Mark.

"Let's go then!" Link said enthusiastically… again.

"Dude, I think you better change into these before you go out." Mark said as he handed Link one of my friends brother's green shirt and blue jeans.

"Okay then." Link said as he noticed a restroom in his room.

"I'm still taller than you." I mumbled to Mark.

"Shut up." Mark replied.

A/n: How was? In the next chapter there should be some romance and more action!!!!

YAY ACTION!! I also thought this chapter was funnier than the last.

****

E.B. Keane-Farrell: Ah! I'm glad you liked it! Yeah… I have very poor grammar…

****

Jade04: Thanks! I hope this chapter was long enough for you! If not you can say something and I'll try to make it even longer!


	3. Wha? Were we related?

A/n: I only got 1 reviewer… OH WELL! I'll live… besides the fact that on Friday every one found out who I like… Sigh My life is ruined. I guess I'll have to live with that too. Yeah so this chapter is dedicated to my friend Alexandria (Alex) who's life is ruined with mine… and it's all my fault that I told Mark who Alex likes. Do the names sound familiar?

"Um… where are we going?" I asked.

Mark suddenly stopped. "I don't know. Do you Link?" Link was just standing around looking amazed at everything.

"Huh? Oh… I've never been to this place before." Link answered. Then he muttered something else I didn't quite catch it, it sounded something like: "I've never even been to this time before." I don't know it was crazy anyhow. Then it hit me!

"How 'bout we go to Kevin's house?!" I exclaimed.

"Sure, why not?" Of course I knew that Mark meant yes.

"Do you have a problem with that, Link?" I asked.

"Hn…?" Link was day dreaming. "Oh… Yeah sure. Whatever."

"'Kay! On our way to Kevin's house!!!" I took Link by the arm and ran to Kevin's house with Mark close behind.

Later at Kevin's house…

I knocked on Kevin's door. "Hi Alex! Hi Mark!" Kevin answered. "Who's that?" Kevin asked as he peered around me.

"This is Link." Mark said getting somewhat tired of that question.

"Well, Come on in!" Kevin was glad to have us over.

In Kevin's living room…

"Uh… Haven't you ever seen a T.V. before?" Kevin asked Link who was COMPLETLEY amazed at the T.V.! I've never seen anyone every so transfixed on a T.V.!

"No." Link answered.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! WHERE ARE YOU FROM THE MIDDLE AGES!?!" I was freakin' out about this guy! I mean he's never seen a T.V. before!?

"Yes, I'm from the middle ages, at least that's what Zelda told me to say." Link answered.

"Explain!" Kevin said.

"I'm from the middle ages, I was sent here by Princess Zelda of Hyrule," Link began but I just had to say something.

"YOU WERE SENT HERE BY A PRINCESS!!! THAT IS SO COOL!!! ARE YOU A KNIGHT OR A HERO?!?" I wanted to know really bad!

"I'm a hero." Link said with pride.

I just sat there… with my jaw hanging wide open.

"Stop joking around, Link!" Kevin was normally somewhat serious.

"I'm not!" Link was once again getting testy. "I'm here because Zelda is in danger and I need to find a bunch of people!" He hasn't quite snapped all the way yet…

"How do you know when you find these people?" Kevin was actually falling for this crap!

"They'll have the crest of the royal family on his or hers dominate hand." Link was starting to get spacey… "JUST LIKE YOUR HAND!!! HA HA HA!!" Link started to point and laugh at… …KEVIN!!!

"WHA-?!" Kevin whipped up his right hand to his face and saw three golden triangles in the shape of a pyramid. Also the bottom right one was glowing. Link on the other hand took a closer look for himself and smiled.

"Looks like I'm your ancestor!" He said with a big grin.

"Huh?" Kevin was confuffered. I like saying that confuffered (con-foof-er-ed). So funny…

"So…" Mark began but then suddenly looked on his right hand AND… it wasn't there. He looked somewhat disappointed… Oh well that's his problem not mine. I was bored and so I thought what heck I'll check my hand…

"Oh man!" I had the freakin' crest thingy too. Kevin looked at my hand.

"Hey, looks like you have it too." He said in his cool voice that made him very popular. Link came and checked out my hand.

"Looks like your related to Zelda." Link said.

A/n: I think I'll stop there… Yeah, this chappie is also dedicated to E.B. Keane-Farrell cuz' she's my only reviewer that keeps on reviewing me.

****

E.B. Keane-Farrell: You read that first part right? Well if ya didn't than please do! 'Kay? Also exactly how did you find out about me? Like, did you just see my story and thought it was interesting and then read my poem or something like that? Well any how I read one of your stories! It was interesting!

****

OnlySmartBlonde: Ashley you perv! It's a KevinxAlex story and a LinkxZelda story! AND I DO NOT THINK LINK IS CUTE!!! YOU KNOW WHO I LIKE!!! THAT'S JUST KINDDA WRONG DON'T YA THINK?!


	4. Courage and wisdom? Yeah, right

A/n: NO I HAVN'T DIED!!!!! I'VE JUST BEEN EXTREMELY LAZY!!!! TT it's the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth!!!! Well, plus I've been swamped with homework. I had to do a project with Mark, Alex, and two of Mark's perverted friends… and now that I'm thinking about, it think I will put them in the story too… Mwahahaha!!! Also during our project I learned 3 things and they had nothing to do on what our project was: 1. Mark's middle name is John. 2. He has a bunch of pokemon stuff. 3. He doesn't do his chores. On the floor laughing. MWAHAHAHA!!!! SWEET REVENGE!!!!! HAHAHA!!! Oh and by the way ….. This is some moments of silence.

Link: Looks at me. Well, since Haley (My real name.) is too busy laughing evilly I'll do the disclaimer. Haley does not own anything she mentions in this fan fic.

Me: Jumps up off of the floor. THAT'S NOT TRUE!!!! I OWN MY FRIENDS!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Link: -.-; Okay…

"My ancestor was a princess?" I was in state of shock… sort of.

"Yes." Link responded with a glazed look and in a monotone voice.

"Tell us more about yourself!" It was getting quiet so, I had to say something.

"Well, I come from a land called Hyrule. I came here in search of the people who carry the bloodlines of my friends. These people are all important and they need to be found."

"And exactly, why are you on this quest again?" Mark inquired. Link got this look that was a cross of excitement and worry.

"TO SAVE HYRULE ONCE AGAIN!!!!!" Link was ecstatic. AGAIN.

"And you need us how, exactly?" Kevin was acting smart alec, like.

"_We _need Alex and you for the fact that we need extra people with lots of courage and wisdom."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who said that I, _me _Alex, has lots courage/wisdom?!" Seriously, I have no courage or wisdom!" I don't have any whatever it is… wait a moment. I WAS JUST DISSING MYSELF WASN'T I?!

"Alex, you have wisdom and Kevin has courage." I could see Kevin with courage because it's that and his stupidity that gets him in trouble a lot.

"Alex. With wisdom? You've got to be kidding me! She's the last person who could have any wisdom." Kevin spoke up… I wished he didn't though.

"Hey, is there a bad guy going to be thrown in here somewhere?" Mark asked.

"OH! YES, THERE IS ONE!!! IN FACT THAT'S ANOTHER REASON WHY I CAME HERE!!!!" Link is like a puppy, at one moment he's sad and quiet the next… giddy and jumping up and down.

"Who is he?" Kevin blurted out.

"Ganondorf."

…….

"BWAHAHAHA!!! THAT… NAME… IS… SO… **FUNNY**!!!" I Burst out laughing and at that exact moment Link pulled out his instrument again and played another song.

"Zelda are you there?" Link asked.

"Yes. I am." Someone with a sweet sounding voice answered.

"GAH!!!! WHO'S THERE?!" Kevin freaked out. (That sure was being courageous wasn't it?)

"No one is here besides us Kevin." Mark told Kevin flatly.

"Who's there?" Asked the voice.

"THERE IT IS AGAIN!!! IS THAT YOU GOD?!" Kevin sure was being brave.

"IT'S ZELDA YOU NIMROD!!!!!" I exclaimed.

"Oh…" Kevin looked relived.

"Link who's there?" Zelda questioned.

"Two of the people we needed to find."

"Oh? Which ones?"

"Courage and wisdom."

"That's great! You can leave there now!"

"What?! I thought I was to find all of them before I came back!"

"That was before father made arrangements for me to be married!!!"

"**WHAT?!?! TO WHO?!?!"**

"Ganondorf."

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!!!! I'LL BE THERE AS SOON AS I CAN!!! BYE!!!"

"Bye." Look's like I'm on my way.

A/n: I'M SO SORRY I HAVN'T UPDATED IN LIKE THREE MONTHS!!!!!!!!! I'm getting to a good part and I promise that there will be romance in the next chapter for any of you people who could be waiting. And I hope that this chapter was long enough. I'll try to put up another chapter as soon as possible and if I don't put one up before the holidays.

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!**


	5. YAY! HYRULE!

A/n: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My computer I being stupid so I have to use an on-screen keyboard so my spelling probably really bad. Oh, and if I don't put answers to reviews it's because I forgot. So forgive me okay? I've also decided that this takes after OoT and MM. Yeah, when Link went back in time so did Ganondorf, and Zelda doesn't remember Link from the alternate future (but he's still a hero). One more thing, **THIS IS AS IF THE GAMES SERIES: THE LEGEND OF ZELDA WAS NEVER MADE!**

Disclaimer: I pretty much don't own anything I mention in this fan fic.

"IT'S OFF TO NEVER-NEVER LAND!" Kevin shouted holding a strap to his back pack with one hand, and with his other hand he pointed to the sky.

"Uh, we're going to Hyrule not to Never-never land." Link said.

"I knew that…" Kevin is so, so, STUPID!

"Anyways!" I started. "Let's get going!"

"Ok!" Mark shouted.

"What do you mean 'Ok'? You're not coming." Kevin was being a real butthead. Sometimes I wonder why I'm even friends with him.

"Why can't I come!" Mark questioned angrily.

"'Cause we need some one to cover for us. Plus, you're not need."

"Fine. But if I get the chance, I'll go."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"God, you guys are so annoying!" I told them the truth. "Well? Aren't we going to go!"

"Of coarse, the sooner we get there, the sooner we will be able to save Zelda!" Link was… himself. Deep in concentration one minute, the next bouncing off the walls. "Ok, Kevin, Alex, stand next to me."

"Why?" I asked.

"You want to go to Hyrule, right?"

"Of course!"

"Then stand next to me."

"O… k." I wanted to go so I stood next to him.

Link pulled out his instrument again.

"WAIT!" I shouted

"Why?" Link asked

"What is that?"

"An ocarina."

"OOOOOHHH!" I finally new what it was.

"It has magical powers." Link said grinning from pointy ear to pointy ear. Wait, POINTY EARS! I CAN'T BELIVE I DIDN'T NOTICE THIS BEFORE!

"You… have… pointy ears!" I'm surprised no one noticed this not ever the hospital! Well, they probably did but didn't worry about it… maybe they thought it was a mutation or like he was some sci-fi TV series fan, like, Star Trek.

"Holy…! He does!" Ha! Kevin almost swore!

"Um… yeah… pointy ears are common, are they not?" Link cocked his head in confusion.

"No, not really." Kevin was shaking his head 'no'.

"Well, c'mon, let's go to Hyrule!" I shouted.

"Wait! If you run into Zelda without me there give her this!" Link handed me a letter. I nodded my head and put it in my pocket.

"Ok! Here we go!" Link played his ocarina and they were off!

Alex

"Waaaaah!"

"OOF!" I had landed on something soft and comfy… unfortunately she wasn't too happy about it.

"G-get off of me!" She struggled to say because of my weight on her.

"Ah! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" I kept apologizing over and over again to her I wasn't even sure who she was. I was to busy bowing over and over like a Japanese person might have.

"How did you get in here!" She demanded while sniffling a little bit.

"I guess I… Dropped in? Eh heh heh." I kindachuckled as I scratched the back of my head. "Oh…" When I looked at the girl I landed on she was quite pale almost fragile looking. She had on a pink dress that was very elegant and had a beautiful design on it and in the design was the same mark that was on my hand! Her makeup was smudged down her face which obviously meant she was crying. Her hair was long, it went down to the middle of her back it was a strawberry blonde color. She also wore a simple yet not so plain tiara. Then it donned on me. "Are you… Princess Zelda?"

"Yes… Why?" She asked. She has a very sweet sounding voice!

"I was told you to give you this letter if I met you by myself." I pulled the letter out of my… My bag! It's just a leather knapsack thing! It wasn't my normal old doodled on school backpack! When I looked inside of it… All my clothes where changed! I no longer had any blue jeans, they were all tights, every pair! My shirts were no longer shirts they were dresses! Even the clothes I were wearing were changed. Everything modern I had was changed. My flashlight was now a oil lamp, I didn't even have my things like my CD player. sigh Oh well… I'll have to live with it. I found the letter and finally gave it to Zelda. Zelda read the letter out loud:

_Dear Zelda, _

If you are reading this you ran into Alex. She is the one who is related to you through the tri-force of wisdom. Yes, the one who is bound to me is Kevin. He is maybe only a year older than Alex. They maybe very young but I believe they can help us… for now anyways. I will get the rest of them when the time comes.

_Love,_

_Link_

Just then a large nock came on the door, and a loud booming, creepy, voice was heard. "Zelda, are you talking to someone?" Zelda gasped and in a hurry took me and my stuff and shoved me under her bed and told to be quiet. I nodded, and carefully looked out from under the bed and thought. "Zelda was ok until the knock on the door… Now she looks like she gonna burst out into tears…" Zelda opened the door.

((A/n: For those who are weak of heart I suggest you don't read this… Well, it's really scary, _really, really scary. _I can't believe I'm gonna type this even. Well, back to the story…))

Just then a very large man with darker skin and a hideous big and pointy nose came in the room. He was mainly dressed in black and had and ugly cape. His eyes were as fiery red as his hair. "Why were you crying? There's no need to." He smirked as he took Zelda's wrist and squeezed it tightly while Zelda was trying to break his grip.

"My father's dying! You--!You--!" Zelda was going to finish what she was going to say but couldn't because… UGH! I CAN'T EVEN LOOK! Ganondorf was… Kissing her! I'm sorry I couldn't help you Zelda!

A few moments before GanondorfKevin and Link

At this point Kevin had gotten over the fact that his close had changed and that he was only wearing was a long shirt and tights. He was just nervous that "certain things" would show. "Uhh… Link are you sure this is safe to do?" Kevin was on the roof of Hyrule Castle with Link.

"No, but I can sense that Zelda needs me." Link turned around and was giving Kevin a very serious look and gave out a deep sigh. "When you're in love you'll do crazy things too." When he turned around and looked through Zelda's window again and yelled at Kevin to follow him with the hook shot. Link took the long shot and aimed it above the roof on her balcony. When he landed he stayed off to the side of the window so he wouldn't be seen. His goal was to surprise the enemy and get the girl. But… the goal was destroyed when Kevin crashed through the window and landed on Ganonpork. Link came running in after.

Link, Zelda, Alex, Kevin, and Ganondorf

"OOF!" Kevin crashed into Ganondork. Thank goodness he did! I was worried about Zelda! But… Link should've save Zelda… Not Kevin.

"I'm sorry Zelda!" Link shouted as he ran up to her and gave her a hug. Awww… They look so cute together! Zelda was sobbing into Link's shirt. "I… saw what Ganondorf…" Link didn't want to say the rest it was so disgusting. He wrapped his arms around her tighter and apologized again. "I'm so sorry… I'm sorry I wasn't here for. I swear I'll never let anything bad happen to you again!" I swear Link's eyes were watering.

"That… Is so sweet!" I came out from under the bed. "I'm sorry to ruin the moment and every thing but… I just had to say something… Plus we need to do something with fatso over there." I pointed to Ganondorf but since Kevin was still standing next to where he was passed out, Kevin started to spazzed.

"WHAT! I AM NOT FAT!"

"Ganonpork you idiot!" I yelled back.

"Who's he!"

"THE GUY YOU CRASH LANDED ON! Ugh… I can't believe we're friends." I sighed as I put my hand to forehead. "By the way, nice tights." I smirked. Kevin blushed and started to pull his tunic down.

"Sh-shut up! It's not like I _want_ to wear this!" Kevin whined. Link was sitting down on Zelda's bed. Zelda was still clamped on to Link sobbing. For some reason I think she's tougher than that… Oh well, I would be crying to if Ganondorf kissed me. I shivered just thinking about that. It's also amazing he can actually get that close to anyone's face with his huge nose!

"Guard!" Zelda yelled, her voice shaky.

"Yes, ma'am?" Said some random guard as he came through the door.

"T-take him to the d-dungeons." Zelda pointed to Ganondorf.

"But…!"

"Just d-do it!" Zelda was stern yet not so stern that she would seem… witchy but with a 'B'.

"YES MA'AM!" The guard took Ganondorf by the collar and tried to drag him but couldn't because he was too heavy. "BOB, I NEED HELP DRAGGIN" SOMEONE TO THE DUNGEONS!"

"Really!" A guy burst through the door, apparently he's Bob…

"Yeah," Said the other guard. "It's Ganondorf so he's really heavy, so I need help."

"We're dragging Ganondorf to the dungeons! Why?"

"I don't know, The Princess said to!"

"But Ganondorf is…"

"Don't question the Princess! We could be executed!"

"You know I can hear you? Right?" Zelda asked flatly.

"WE'RE SORRRRRY!" They took Ganondorf by the collar and ran to put him in the dungeons.

"The buffoons…" Zelda mumbled.

A/n: There it's extra long! I think… Well the next chapter I will start posting replies to reviews again. Like I said I'm sorry for your wait. If you have any remarks or something you can feel free to e-mail me.


	6. The King! DUN DUN DUN!

A/n: No reviews… I totally deserved it. Not updating for so long… I'M A BAD AUTHOR! ((sobs)) I'm ok. Well… on to the story…!

Link: First though the disclaimer! SmileBeHappy does not own The Legend of Zelda game series or any related games/plushies/t-shirts/ect.

* * *

"Princess Zelda?" A guard knocked on the door shyly.

"Yes?" Zelda responded.

"You're father would like to see you."

"Alright. I'm coming."

"And I'm also coming?" Link asked.

"Okay, but it would be best if Alex and Kevin stay in here." Zelda was slightly shocked. Link never liked to see the King. She knew something had to be up.

"ALRIGHTY THEN!" I yelled gleefully as I did the thumbs up sign. Link and Zelda looked at me like I was insane.

"O-okay then… Please don't mess up my room to much…"

* * *

At The King's Room

"You wanted to see me?" Zelda asked quietly as she poked her head in the door way. The room was very neat, and had a couple tapestries on the wall of what seems to be of family trees. On one wall was a port trait of what Link thought was of Zelda's mother. He wasn't for sure though.

"Yes?" Her father laid in bed wearily and was underneath a couple of quilts. It was kind of cold out…

"Um… May Link come in too."

"Yes." Link stepped in the room and took off his hat in respect of the king. "You don't have to take off your hat my boy! You look ridiculous without it!" The king started to chuckle. "cough cough"

"FATHER!"

"SIR!" Zelda and Link yelled at the same time.

"I'm… okay" He said as he caught his breath.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Zelda gave a relieved sigh. "Now, what did you want to see me for?" She asked.

"Ah…! Yes. Why did you put Ganondorf in prison?"

Zelda became very angry. "He's a pig! ((Ah ha ha ha! Get it? Ganon is a pig-like monster and it's a form of Ganondorf… I'll be shutting up now…)) If Ke-" She was about to say Kevin when she remembered her father didn't know about him. "I mean, Link didn't save me, who knows what he would've done!" Zelda shivered at remembering Ganondorf's kiss. ((Ew…!))

"And what did he do?" the King (I'm sorry I've forgotten his name…) questioned.

"HE KISSED ME!" Zelda blew up in his face.

"Well… He is going to be your future husband…"

"BUT I DON'T LOVE HIM!"

"Zelda…" The King sighed. "I'm sorry, but ruling a country isn't about love… It's about being able to trade you off to some really rude and snobby guy for the best deals!"

"FATHER!" Zelda yelled.

"I'm joking, dear." He said with a smile on his face. "But I'm sorry you can court other princes… But I don't think you'll find someone that you'll love…"

"Father," Zelda started with pleading eyes "Ganondorf isn't a prince!"

"Zelda… Technically he's a king."

"Oh, yeah, King of the Gerudos.." Zelda sighed.

"Well… My questioned has been answered. If you want to leave you can."

"Alright, Father, before I leave I'm stating this: I will not marry Ganondorf, even if it leaves our country in ruins." Link, who was listening to the shocking conversation finally decided to say something.

"Uh… Zelda… I'm going stay here for a few more minutes if that alright with you." Zelda nodded her head and was off.

"What do you want Link? You never want to talk to me unless you need something." the King looked somewhat confused.

"Well… I was going to ask if…" Link started to turn that oh so familiar shade of red that we all know and love! "I-I could court your daughter!" Link let out an exasperated sigh knowing that would NEVER happen.

"You know that, that will never happen, Link…" The King gave Link a sorry-like expression.

"But…! Ah… I guess it's no use… being captain of the knights… going through all that training… It was for Zelda… Well, I'm going to go now, if that's all right?" Link got up from where he was sitting.

"Yes… you may go…" Link was almost at the door when the King spoke up again. "Oh, Link?"

"Yes?"

"I'll try to find a loop-hold." Link smiled at this as he excited out of the room.

A/n: Sorry if that was an uneventful chapter. And if it was short. I was kinnda in a rush and I wanted to get a chapter posted before my summer break ends.


End file.
